Jealousy
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: He used to be the youngest of the group, he use to be the one Skipper always look out for,and he wants it back.- Rico was the youngest befor Private came in even thought he loves Priavte like a brother he is over powered my jealousy.What will he do to be the youngest again?
1. Chapter 1A fall

The sun rose other the tall buildings of New York city, mother birds in the park by the city's feet were feeding their young. A stray cat ran in a meadow after a butterfly and squirrels yawned welcoming the fresh morning air. Life as we now it in the park was up and active but in the nearby zoo morning had not wakened these animals. They were all still asleep. If the snoring of two gorillas and an elephant was not there you old thank the zoo was abounded, closed .But in the middle of the zoo a penguin stood on a fake ice berg drinking coffee. He yawned as a bird flew over head. Tabbing his foot he let his team sleep another second before sticking his head in the entrances of the HQ and yelling "RISE AND SHINE!"

The smallest penguin out of the three who were sleep heard the yell loud in clear in his ear hole. Surprised he fell out of the bunk and landed on the hard floor. Getting to his feet and rubbing his head he watched his leader come down the leader.

"Morning Skippa." The young penguins smiled in a British ascent.

"You ok Private?" Skipper asked walking to the table. The small penguin nodded still rubbing his head.

Another penguin poked his head out from the third bunk. Dangling his feet over the edge he yawned then turned to Private "Your head ok?"

"Yeah Kowalski, I just feel out of my bunk" He replayed pointing to the top bunk.

Jumping to the younger penguin side he said "Let me see." Kowalski sighed raising his flippers close to where Private had his on his head.

Skipper watched as the young Private toke his flipper off his head while taking a sip of his fish coffee. The leader almost coked seeing Privates bump. It was large, red and about half the size of the little penguin's head!

Private looked up."See just fine." He said in a low voice. He didn't like the other to worry about him a lot.

"No Private your head is not fine" Kowalski said crossing his flippers. "You need to lie down."

The young penguin looked at his leader as if asking to help him get out of it. But Skipper nodded "He's right it looks bad you need to lie down."

Sighing Private climb the ladder to the top bunk and went in then laid his head on the pillow. _Wow skipper rarely lets one of us take a day off. _He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Seconds latter another penguin rose from his bunk. He had a mohawk and a scar on the right side of his beck. After yawning he jump to the floor and saw Private was still in bed. He pointed.

"Yeah he isn't doing so well." Skipper said finishing his coffee.

"OHHH" Rico said and walked over to join the two others at the table.

After they had breakfast Skipper asked how bad Private's bump was.

"Hard to tell just by looking at it." Kowalski shrugged "We should wake his every hour and ask simply questions.

"Wike wat?"(Like what?)Rico asked.

"Well, what his name is, an animal in the zoo, where he is, Hi favorite candy and so on." Kowalski says as skipper watched the sleeping Private.

After a minute of silence Skipper stands up. "Ok men let go train and let Private rest."

He led Kowalski and Rico to the ladder where they climbed out to the fresh air. Before Rico climbed out, he looked at the sleeping penguin and growled lightly. He used to be the youngest of the group, He use to be the one Skipper always look out for, he wanted it back but didn't want to hurt Private. Private was like a little brother to him but still the jealousy over powered him.

"Coming Rico?" Skipper looked down at the Demolition Specialist

Rico nodded and climbed up growling at Private one more time as he pasted him.

**~~~~~~~A Couple hours latter~~~~~~**

The three penguins climbed into the HQ. All tried from some rough training, well almost all, Rico was all wounded up now he was jumping all other the place ready to contain.

"I'll as Private a question now." Kowalski said climbing up the ladder to the youngest penguins.

Hearing Private's name made Rico stop the jealousy toke over him once again. He watched in the black TV screen as Kowalski shock Private lightly trying to wake him up.

'Huh?" Private said turning to the older penguin.

"I'm going to ask you some simply questions every hour to make sure your bump isn't as bad as I think."The lieutenant said.

Private nods tired.

As Kowalski asked to name an animal that lives the Zoo. Skipper saw something was wrong with Rico. Holding his empty coffee cup from early he walked over to him.

"Everything ok, solider?" The commander asked

Rico nodded still watching the black TV screen. The two penguins stood in silence until Kowalski walked over to them."So far Private is doing fine."

"How long will we have to keep asking him questions?" Skipper asked.

"A day but if he gets most of them wrong two." The scientist said.

Skipper nodded and walked off fallowed by Kowalski leavening Rico and his jealousy.

**To Be Continued!**

**First l want to say this. I AN NOT A RICO HATER! He he's my favorite out all the penguins. I Just started writing and writing and this came out and I have now idea what will come next really any ideas?**

**I Do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

**Fist I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed so far.**

**SkipperPrivate: Thanks!**

**Skoolgrl09; Good to know and thank you!**

**BNC97; Its fine and he might a little of both. Thanks for Reviewing!**

* * *

That night Rico was tossing and truing. He couldn't fall asleep, not with Private right above him. It just reminded him of his jealousy.

Trying to clam himself down him hugged his teddy bear. Luckily his teddy bear always makes him feel safe. He also hugged his doll girlfriend.

"W iy sill wove me wight?"(You guys still love me right?) Rico asked them."W iy sill wike e ost?"(You guy still like me the most?) He made them nod.

"Aw." Rico hugged them tighter."I wove uo too."(I love you too) With his teddy bear and doll girlfriend he fell asleep.

**~~~~~Rico's dream~~~~~**

Rico was standing on the ice berg, as a little penguin. You could tell he was done losing his baby feathers and had new black and white feathers. He looked around confused.

Then a face poked out from under the fish bowl. It was Kowalski just younger!

"Hey skipper!" The penguin called down "Looks like we got a new penguin."

"Huh?" Rico heard a voice from below. _That must be Skipper_ he thought."We weren't expecting a new animal were we?"

"No but he's here now" The younger Kowalski said walking onto the fake ice berg for Skipper to climb out.

Skipper climb out onto the ice berg. Like Kowalski he too was younger, he was shorter but other them that he looked the same.

Walking around the new penguin Skipper asked questions."Can you fight?"

TO answer this Rico brought out a Stick of dynamite. Skipper quickly blew it out.

After the questions Rico was shown the HQ he raced around jumping on things happy to have a new home while Skipper and Kowalski laughed.

This fun picture soon faded to a different scene. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were standing around a grey puff ball, baby Private.

Private looked up at the three penguins scared. When they asked if he had a name he blinked confessed.

"I guess we should give him a name." Kowalski said.

Skipper picked up the little guy and looked at him."Any ideas?"

Rico was the first to reply. "Buttons!" He jumped up and down.

Kowalski was thinking "Sam?"

Skipper shock his head to both of those "No, how about, Private!"

Rico jumped up and down then ran around the fake Ice berg yelling "Private! Private!"

"Looks like we have a winner" Kowalski said.

Rico was happy that day to have a new penguin around but latter he wasn't so happy.

**~~~~~End of dream~~~~~**

"Rico,Rico wake up." Skipper shock the Demolition Specialist "It's time to train."

Rico nodded and jump up of the bed to see Private eat the last of his fish.

"Here we saved you some." Kowalski said handing him some ate it in one bite then the four penguins went up to train.

Kowalski and Skipper were going to plan for their next mission while Rico and Private train.

The two penguins got into a fighting stands and without heisting Rico charged. Private holed in ground waiting. When Rico was close he jumped over him. Rico fell into the water while Private smiled proudly.

Skipper saw Private's jump and turned to the young penguin."Nice jump Private."

"Thanks Skippa!" The little penguin smiles even prouder.

This got Rico even madder, he charged at Private again. This time the two penguins meet face to face.

Rico punched Private dodged Rico kicked and Private dodged. This continued for some time. After a while Rico punched Private and he went fell to the ground.

"Rico that was a bite hard, you know we're just training right?" Private said rolling to the other side of the fake ice berg.

Rico said nothing but watched him get up on the other side of the iceberg panting.

Below them Skipper and Kowalski was now in the HQ looking at maps of the city.

"What's going on up there?" Skipper asked looking up. The ceiling was shaking from Rico's harsh train.

"We just left them 5.20 minutes ago probably not much." Kowalski said. Sipper shrugs and turned back to the maps.

Up on top of the ice berg again Rico had Private pinned down "um.. Rico good training huh? Maybe we should stop for the day." He could tell something we wrong with Rico.

Rico was staffed with this training, he hurted the younger penguin like he hurted him but still it wasn't enough.. He growled a bit them let go of Private.

Private raced to the HQ leaving Rico outside.

"Private everything ok?" Skipper asked seeing the younger penguin was scared of something.

"Rico is training like I'm really an enemy!" Private squeals.

Skipper sighed."I'll go talk to him."

But when Skipper got to the top of the Ice berg Rico was gone.

* * *

**Yeah chapter two! I guess it helps that I'm home and sick to get these going.**

**Well I know its not really good and I can do better but I really want to get this on and I have to go some were soon. Well please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 the note and arrows

Skipper climbed back down"He's not up there."

"He might have gone for a walk." Kowalski suggested.

"Or aliens toke his brain and he's going back to the mother ship!"Skipper said 'Or worst Dr Blowhole."

Private looked at Kowalski who looked at Skipper."Skipper, Dr Blowhole still thinks his name is Flippy."

"We still need to go look for though."Skipper says the other two nodded and walk out of the HQ" Lets spilt up and be back here in a hour."

The others nod and go in different directions.

Private walked around by the chimp's habitat. When he fells someone watching him. He whips around by nothings there but some newspaper flying in the wind.

Private first class contains walking, looking around he feels a cloud chill sever down he's back. Just before he was going to jump onto the Zoo wall an arrow zooms past him. He whips around scared."Wwho 's there?"

In a nearby bush moved another arrow shot out. Private falls to the ground to not be shot at. He slid to the bush as he got closer more and more arrows can out. Scared he slid the other way. He went so fast he didn't see Skipper and bumped into him."Oh sorry sir."

"What's the hurry? We're looking for Rico not racing" Skipper says looking down at the little penguin.

"Sorry sir, but I was just attacked by some arrows." Private said.

"Where?" Skipper asked looking around.

Private led his leader to the bush that was attacking him. The bush had holes in it from some of the arrows now. In the Bush was a note in it too. They toke it to the chimps it said this,

Jealousy, such a silly and harmful thing. What would do if it toke over you? Let it eat from the inside or deal with the one your Jealousy with. Think about cause I did and now I have a target and now I will deal with this Jealousy.

When the chimps were done they handed the note back to the penguins.

Back at the HQ no one said a thing until Private spoke."Do you think Rico wrote it?"

Skipper shrugged while Kowalski answered" Well he can't read or write like us so the chances are slim."

"But there still in a chance isn't there?" Private asked in a small voice. Kowalski nods.

"Well look on the bright side you got a nemesis" Skipper smiles.

"I don't want my nemesis to be Rico though." The little penguin says

Once again there is silence filled the HQ.

**Who was the one who attack Private, was it Rico or someone else?**

**Sorry for the short chapter and for no Review thanks. I didn't get any new review just the once I got after chapter 1 well I hope you like! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 walking away with jealousy

**Thank you so much for 3 new reviews!**

**SkiperPriavte: Yes, yes you are just going to have to wait and see! And you're welcome ill try to update one or two a day! Since I really want to get my first story done so I have one complete one!**

**Donakiko: Yeah I didn't really think so too but it makes a cool story! And thanks!**

**Cryptvo keeper: LOL and thanks for Review and I'll try to kutgw!(Keep up the good work!)**

He could believe what he did back in the zoo. He looked at his flippers then back at the Zoo wall.

Rico left the Zoo grounds and was now in the park. He walked past the parks were the mother duck swam with her baby ducks.

"Hello !" Eggy and his brother and sister said swimming past him. Rico waved back smiling.

Next he walked past Fred's tree. Fred yawned and looked down. "Do I know you?" Rico rolled his eyes but kept on walking.

Soon he was in the city. Hiding in the shadows Rico tried not to be seem by any one.

He watched the humans walk past him. Some were children with mothers, some were people with dogs, but mostly there were business men.

Rico walked into an ally to find a dumpster. Rico looked up at the dumpster and say Moon cat poke his head out. "Moon cat!" Rico smiles.

"Hey! Your one of those penguins!" Moon cat smiles jumping next to him. "Where are the others?'

Rico just shrugged to this.

"Oh well, you want to stay a night?" Rico nods and the two animals sat in a card board box.

Moon cat had found a bag of fortune cookies in the dumpster and they shared it. Rico ate them fast like a pig while Moon cat at the calmly.

Soon it was night and Moon cat was asleep. But Rico was up. He was up planning his next move. Should he stay with Moon cat or move closer to his target and how should he deal with his target?

He did want to hurt the other two that was with his target so sadly he crossed off dynamite. Chainsaw? To loud..he already used all his arrows and Knives or sword might work he thought.

Soon he had a plan, Kowalski would probably thought out a better one but it was pretty good for him.

Tried he found his own card board bow and something soft for a pillow and fell asleep.

As he fell asleep a thought echoed in his head. _Tomorrow night, tomorrow my jealousy will be over._

**Well you get a idea…and I gave you clues on Rico's target and Private's new enemy . Well yeah sorry again for another short chapter but you better get used to it because I have a feeling there going to be like this now so about 500 words each.**

**Well thank to those who review and reading! **


	5. Chapter 5 Blade

**Sorry its late!**

**Kisshufan$4ever:Thank you and here is more!**

**Donakiko; LOL and I can tell your fallowing my story. Thank you so much!**

**Sweety kneul' Its fine sorry for late chapter. Thanks and I will**

**Little Christian" Thank you!  
**

Private sat at the table the next morning poking his fish with one flipper and holding his head up with his other.

"Come on Private, eat your fish!" Skipper says after finishing his.

"I guess I'm not very hunger Skippa." Private sighed.

'Well you got to eat something!" Skipper says "Your enemy could be anywhere" He looked around "Just waiting to attack at the right time." He turned back to Private "and you need to be ready!"

Private sighed and toke a small bite.

Next to the zoo walls Rico stood looking over the top. He climbed over and landed in the otter homes.

Marlene was on top off the slid. "Whoo ho!" She yelled slides down then landed in the water. She plopped her head out of the water and turned to look at Rico" Hey Rico!"

Rico just grunted then walked out of the habitat.

He found a good hiding stop near the penguin's home and sat there until dark.

Before Rico know it, it was dark.

He heard skipper with the other one top of the ice berg."Good job men, let hit the bunk." The lead said. The three penguins disappeared into the hole under the fish bowl.

Rico waited a couple hours to make sure their asleep before creeping out of his hiding spot.

Silent like a mouse Rico walked to the penguin HQ. Staying on the ladder Rico pulled out a knife. He looked at the sharp blade then turned to the sleeping penguin on the top bunk.

Rising his knife to strike Rico looked at Private. The knife lowered to the young penguin but stopped jut centimeters away from the heart. _I can't do this but I must! It's the only cure! _The blade of the knife looked at him tell him to kill but his flipper wouldn't move any father he was frozen.

Private turned in his sleep and yawned, he faced Rico when his eyes slowly open. The two penguin's eyes meet for a second just then private saw the Knife. He kicked Rico sending him to the ground.

"Rico" He said landing next to him.


	6. Chapter 6 The fight and the thruth

**Now for the Thank yous!**

**Little Christian: Short yes sweet. Not so much and you it's a cliff higher!  
Skipper Private; yes yes it is! *Evil laugh*/Kisshufan4ever; Thank you!  
Sweety kneul; thank you!**

**Donakiko: Again LOL! Thank you and poor private.**

"Dun dun dun" Rico said with a evil grin.

Within seconds Private and Rico were in a huge cat fight! Both penguins where punching, kicking and dodging.

After a while of fighting Rico Private pinned to the ground.

'Rico what are you doing?" Private asked struggling to push the older penguin off.

"Won ing I ould on e ong tim go."(Something I should have done a long time ago.) Rico smiles holding the knife up to Private's throat.

Private first class looked down at the blade worried. "Why Rico! What did I do?" Private screamed.

Rico's flipper was shaken he never really killed anyone before but he was going to do it.

"Rico tell me! What did I do?" Private screamed louder.

"Wee e onegest" (Be the youngest!) Rico yelled "Ow S'kipper ont are bout e!" (Now Skipper don't care about me!)

Silence feel in the HQ no one spoke.

"Rico what are you talking about?" Private asked in a small voice. " Skipper still cares about you."

Rico pocked the Knife father into Private's throat. A bit on blood ran down from the knife to Rico's flipper.

"Rico," Priavte said closing his eye the knife went farther into the skin and more blood came out. "Rico please, Please Rico."

A small tear fell from private's right eye and Rico could fell his grip on the knife weaken.

"Wat id S'kipper ink wen I let?" (What did Skipper think when I left?" Rico asked in a calmer voce.

"Skipper was dead worried" Private said still closing his eyes "he made us look countless hours for you"

Rico thought for a Second. _He still dose care for me._ Just then he notice all the pain he caused Private and dropped the Knife

Private heard the knife drop to the floor next to his head and opened his eyes to look at Rico who was now standing next to him looking at him.

Rico holed out his flipper to the younger solider. "sorry."

"It's ok Rico" Private smiles joy once again filled his voice. "Imp sorry you had to feel that way."

When private got to his feet the two soldiers stared at each other then without a warming broking into a hug.

**Almost done one more chapter. But do you think I should make an epilogue? Well let me!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Morning in the HQ

NO Review thank because I stared this right after I put up chapter 6 But again let me know if you want a epoulige after this!

Private a Rico sat the table laughing a talking. Private had his wounded cleaned and a bandage rabbet his head and Rico's knife laid in front of them instead of a clean sliver bade it was red.

It wasn't long before Skipper yawned and got up.

Rico and Private sot each other worried looks. They have forgotten they will have to tell Skipper what happen.

As Rico hide the knife Private leaned over to him and whispered"Don't worry I know what to say."

When Skipper saw the two youngest penguins awake and sitting at the table one with a bandage warped around his head he yelled. BUTTER AND BISTICOTS WHAT HABBENED!

Skipper's yelling woke up Kowalski who too asked what happened

Private smiles and just says" Rico just helped me with my enemy."

Rico nodded but the two older penguins just looked at them.

Breaking the silence Skipper coughed then said "Well Rico I need to talk to you outside!"

The two penguins waddled up the ladder to the outside.

Kowalski was done checking out Private's wound when they came back in.

Skipper went to get his Fish coffee while Rico went over to Private.

Kowalski had disappeared to make a new invention when Private asked Rico what happened

"We sked bout the raining nd wat eally ap I old ot s uch s he ented o hear nd s punshiem oeshtg

Hgyudgfay yhgfa uaingin I gotna ahfhrh fyjet ." ( He asked about the training the day I left and what really happened. I told him not as much as he wanted to hear he got mad and for the training I got to clean the car for a week, not that I mind" Rico smiles at the last part.

"Glad to have you back Rico." Private smiles. While Rico was about to saw something but then private rushed to the telly remanding he was missing a very importantluancorn episode.

"odd oh ee ack." (Good to be back." Rico smiles and heads to his buck thankful it was Saturday. The day they get off.

Tried from trying to get revenge he fell asleep happy everything turned out ok without killing private.

**Again should I do the epoulige? Till I get a answers this will be put as complete! YAY! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Oh i just notice this could have been an epoulige oh well... this is more like the last page of the story the Happy ending when the princess marrys the prince but in this story Rico cleans the car and Priavte wacthes a show os THE END! (Mabey)**


End file.
